


Fic: Blokes, Not Birds (Harry/Ron, G)

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron still can't seem to get away from those days with Lavender.  Harry won't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Blokes, Not Birds (Harry/Ron, G)

**Title** : Blokes, Not Birds  
 **Author** : [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Characters** : Harry Potter/Ron Weasley  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **Word Count** : 100  
 **Summary** : A planned night out alone changes when Lavender Brown enters the picture.  
 **Author's notes** : Originally written for the prompt of "stag" at [](http://harryron100.livejournal.com/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.livejournal.com/)

AND [ 88\. Warning](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/7398.html) on [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/)

"Going to the party alone, eh? You're a brave one."

Ron fastened his belt. "Why? What have you heard?"

Harry grinned. "Lavender Brown will be there."

"Bloody hell! Can't we just chock that sixth year thing up to a 'finding myself' phase? How many times do I have to tell her that I snog blokes now, not birds?"

Harry seemed to ponder it over. "She might. If you can say all of that before she launches her tongue down your throat."

"Go with me."

Harry leaned in and brushed the fringe from Ron's eyes. "I guess I could do that."

Fin.


End file.
